


the Robert drabbles

by robronfan18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, nsecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: Oneshots where Robert is suffering and needs help





	the Robert drabbles

It started a few months after him and Aaron broke up they had managed to build a friendship and things were fine until Aaron introduced him to his new boyfriend elliot he looked at the man and instantly became insecure.  Elliot had muscles and a visable six pack from underneath his shirt despite this he smiled and shook his  hand

Robert:please to meet you

And things started to get worse he started to skip meals and took laxatives he was almost caught out when Aaron gave him a sandwich at lunch one day at the scrapyard

Aaron:everything alright

Robert : Yeah why

Aaron:you've been staring at that sandwich for half and hour

Robert:oh

He reluctantly picks it up and takes a bite before giving Aaron a nervous smile

 Later that night he forced himself to throw up

 a few months later  Elliot became jealous and confronted Robert at the scrapyard

Robert:oh hi Elliot

Elliot:stay away from Aaron

Robert:im sorry

Elliot:you heard stay away from him

Robert:me and Aaron are just friends

Elliot:oh I know but you want to be More then friends

Robert looks down blushing

Elliot:you had your chance and you blew it he's mine now so stay away

Robert:Aarons not a possession and so what if I still have feelings for him its not like he has feelings for me

Elliot looks around angrily

Robert:unless your worried he might love me back

Elliot snorts cruelly before smirking

Elliot:seriously have you seen your self fat,lanky and covered in freckles why would he want you whens he's got someone like me

Robert looks down holding back tears

Elliot:I've really enjoyed our little chat

He pats Robert on the shoulder before walking of

A week after his confrontation with Elliot he bumps into Aaron

Aaron:hi stranger

Robert:what

Aaron:you've been avoiding me all week

Robert:what no I haven't

Aaron:Robert I haven't seen you since last Friday what's going on

Black spots form around his eyes as he collapses into Aarons arms

Aaron:Robert what's happened

He later wakes up in hospital with Aaron sitting next to him

Aaron:hi

Robert:what happened

Aaron:you fainted the doctors said you have anorexia

Robert looks shocked

Aaron:its an eating disorder

Robert:I know

Aaron:what's been happening Robert you've been avoiding me and now your not eating

Robert:why don't you ask Elliot

Aaron:what's Elliot done

Robert:he told me to stay away from you

Aaron:why would he do that

Robert:because I still love you and he thinks you might love me back but obviously that's stupid

Aaron:why

Robert:im fat ,lanky and covered in freckles why would you want me when you have someone like him

Aaron:who told you that

Robert:no one

Aaron:Robert did Elliot say that to you

Robert:he didn't have to tell me I know its true

Aaron pulls him into a hug

The next day when Robert is released Aaron invites him to the pub

Elliot:what's he doing here

Aaron:he's my friend you got a problem with that

Chas pipes up from behind the bar

Chas:he avoided you for a week for gods sake Aaron

Aaron:yeah because Elliot told him to

Elliot looks panicked before saying

Elliot:that what he told you

Aaron:he didn't need to tell me I can tell by the look on your face

Aaron:he has anorexia did you know that when you were telling him he was fat and lanky asking him why id want him when I have someone like you

Elliot:Aaron come on

Aaron:no ill think you find its the other way around mate why would I want you when I could have someone like him

Robert:Aaron

Aaron turns and smiles at Robert

Aaron: I love you Robert sugden

Robert:I love you too

Aaron kisses him passionately as Elliot angrily storms out.

 

 


End file.
